Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Dark Deeds 2/Chapter 1
In the interrogation room John is pacing about when Olivia walks in. Liv thank god you're here I've been trying to get someone to listen to me about me not attacking Typhuss John says as he looks at her. Olivia looks at him. That's not what Typhuss told me, why did you do it Olivia says as she looks at John. John looks at her. Are you serious? John asked as he looks at her. She looks at him. Does it look like I am joking, Admiral Olivia says as she looks at John. John looks at her. Liv you know me I would never attack Typhuss in a million years not even if I had a phaser or an ARG at my head and someone was threating my life I wouldn't do it John says as he looks at Olivia. Olivia looks at him. Tell me what the hell is going on, I'm in no mood for games Olivia says as she looks at John. He looks at her. Liv I am telling you that I was just working on some files from Y'Nar when Fin and Amanda came in and arrested me John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. So I suppose that Admiral Kira attacked himself, how do I know that you didn't use a site-to-site transporter to beam to Typhuss's location, attack him and then beam back to your office before Fin and Amanda got there Olivia says as shhe looks at John. John rubs his temples. Because I wouldn't do it John says as he looks at her. In the other room Ezri who was recalled when John was arrested is standing next to Amanda. I know my husband Amanda, John wouldn't attack Typhuss, the two of them are like brothers Ezri says as she looks at Amanda. Amanda turns to her. I don't know what to believe right now Amanda says as she looks at Ezri. Ezri looks at her. I believe John if no one else here does Ezri says as she looks at Amanda. Typhuss walks in holding an ice pack as Ezri turns to him. John attacked me, he wasn't acting like himself Typhuss says as he looks at Ezri. Ezri looks at him in disbelief. Its true, Ezri, I'm sorry Typhuss says as he looks at Ezri. In the interrogation room John is still pacing about. Liv I didn't do it John says as he looks at her. Olivia looks at him. I need proof, find me a video of your whereabouts at Starfleet Command then we will talk Olivia says as she looks at John. He looks at her. Ask Admiral Janeway ask my old man ask my mother they will all tell you that I was in my office working John says as he looks at her. Olivia walks out of the interrogation room and looks at Typhuss. He still hasn't given you any proof yet Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. She shook her head as he looks at John through the window.